


Prickle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Corsetry, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "I like these tights.” Michele tugs on the tops. In other words: don’t make a repeat of last time and rip them. “Keep your teeth in check.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' or 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Michele smiles through a curtain of her hair, hands fluttering across the lace and ribbon of her corset. Anders gives her an appreciative glance, tongue flicking across his lips as he turns towards Mitchell. Their sheets are chilled by the vampire’s skin and pressing together make his skin prickle with gooseflesh. 

"I like these tights.” Michele tugs on the tops. In other words: don’t make a repeat of last time and rip them. “Keep your teeth in check.” 

"He’s got fangs." Anders says, rolling his eyes. 

Michele smiles, sliding across the sheets and into the chilly cradle of their arms.


End file.
